Does She Know?
by csi-freak03
Summary: *N/S* Nick gets shot at a crime scene and wonders if Sara knows how much he loves her. --- N/S pairing ---


***I do not own any CSI related including the characters.***  
  
This was one of the first fics that I wrote. Comments and suggestions welcome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick walked slowly up to the small dark house that had now become a crime scene. He glanced back at Sara who was talking to Detective Brass. Ignoring the nagging feeling in his stomach he flashed his badge at the young officer and stepped over the threshold.  
  
Turning on his mag-lite he followed the pungent smell that seemed to be coming from the back of the house. Walking into the kitchen he spotted the dead body of a young man. He knelt down to study the body. The clothes were filthy and he had numerous track marks along his arms.  
  
He smiled when he heard the footsteps behind him, figuring it was Sara. "Romantic huh, honey?"  
  
"Stand up with your hands visible," A strong male voice barked.  
  
Nick froze. He mentally cursed Brass who assured him that the scene was secure. Holding his hands out he turned slowly. He saw the man raise his gun and his heart beat sped up.  
  
The gun shot rang out and he felt the bullet tear through his right shoulder. He let out a strangled cry before stumbling backwards. All he could think of was Sara and wondered if she knew how much he loved her.  
  
After Nigel Crane had attacked Nick, he and Sara had started spending time together outside of work. She was worried about him and he felt better with her there. They had often just hung out at each others apartments, watching movies and talking. They occasionally went out to a nice dinner and had once went to a dance club.  
  
A couple months ago after a particularly rough case Nick had the urge to kiss her. He went with it and one thing led to another and they ended up in bed.  
  
The next morning they talked about it, and both admitted that they had feelings for each other. They had only recently told the others about their newfound relationship, and each had congratulated them. Warrick had teased them and said that it was about time.  
  
***  
  
Sara watched Nick hesitate slightly and glance back at her before he entered the house. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that said something was wrong but she ignored it. Brass had told both her and Nick that his officers had secured the scene.  
  
Brass finished giving her the information about the victim and she was halfway to the house when she heard the gun shot.   
  
"Nick!!!" She screamed before taking off towards the front door. She heard Brass behind her calling her back but she ignored him and continued on. She reached back and pulled out her weapon as she passed the officer that had been stationed at the door. She only slowed long enought to catch the terrified look he had on his face before barreling through the entrance.  
  
She slowed down and poised her gun trying not to make a noise. She continued on towards the back of the house and came to the kitchen entrance. She felt a ray of hope when she realized that the perpetrator hadn't heard her enter. He was bent over Nick mumbling something incoherently with his back towards her.  
  
"Freeze. Slowly back away from him," Sara said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
The man turned around but didn't drop his weapon. With a backwards glance at Nick, he finally bent down and placed the gun on the ground. With his foot he gently kicked the gun sending it flying towards her.  
  
"Help him," he pleaded. "Don't let him die."  
  
"Brass!" she screamed. "Get your ass in here. Nick's been shot."  
  
Within a few seconds Brass was next to her with his gun drawn on the perp. Sara holstered her gun and rushed to Nick's side. Applying pressure to his wound she yelled for the paramedics.  
  
"Nick, it's me," she whispered tears streaming down her face. He opened his eyes slowly and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Sara...I...need...you...to...know..." he struggled to speak.  
  
"Shhh, baby. Tell me later. Not like this Nick, not like this," She said.  
  
The paramedics rushed in and gently pushed her away. She watched desperatly as they lifted him onto a stretcher barking out orders. She wanted to follow them out but her legs wouldn't cooperate. She slide onto the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She was barely aware of Brass talking to her. Closing her eyes she rested her head on her knees and began to sob. She felt someone slide their arm around her but didn't look up. She had a sick feeling in her stomach and wanted to get to Nick. A few minutes later her sobs turned to soft hiccups, she raised her head and met Warrick's worried eyes.  
  
"Take me to Nick," she said. "I need to talk to him. I need to tell him how much I love him. I need to tell him that he can't leave me."  
  
"Come on," Warrick said pulling her to her feet.  
  
Sara was aware of the stares of the police officers, paramedics and random bystanders but didn't care. She allowed Warrick to help her into the passenger seat of his Tahoe. He looked at her before shutting the door. "He knows Sara, he knows."  
  
***  
  
Nick opened his eyes and looked around relieved at what he saw. He was clearly in the hospital and was thankful that he was alive. A soft snore to his left startled him. He turned his head and smiled. Sara was curled into a ball in the chair next to him. He reached over touching her arm. She jumped up and looked around groggily. When her eyes landed on him, he could see the look of relief that flooded her face.  
  
"Oh Nick," she cried rushing into his arms. He winced at the pain in his shouder but ignored it and tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Sara, I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too Nick," Sara said tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared Nick. I was afraid you wouldn't know how much I loved you."  
  
"I know how much you love me," he replied wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yea, that's what Warrick said. Which reminds me, the others are all in the waiting room. I should go tell them that you are all right." She said pulling away. He tightened his arms around her pulling her back in.  
  
"In a minute." he said. "Being shot and having the chance of never seeing you, never holding you, never telling you that I love you again made me realize what we have. It's special...it's real. And..."   
  
"What?" she urged.  
  
"Marry me Sara. Be my wife," Nick smiled.  
  
"Oh Nicky, of course I'll marry you. I love you," she cried.  
  
"I love you too Sara," he said tears threatening his eyes. 


End file.
